


Part 2 of Untitled

by IthinkIwrite



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IthinkIwrite/pseuds/IthinkIwrite
Summary: I'm sorry. I suck with titles. This is Part 2 of my previous work.  Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Ian has been back for a week. & Let's just say, they haven't left the house much. Mickey took a week vacation & they made up for lost times.  
Ian even moved in. Mickey couldn't be happier. 

"Morning!", Ian greets Mickey. Mickey's beautiful blue eyes shoots open. "Eggs?", Ian ask. Mickey tries to grab Ian, "Come back to Bed". "Mick, get up! You need your protein", Ian says. "Well come back to bed, you have the best protein", Mickey says. Ian smiles & walks away.

"Gallagher", Mickey breaks the silence. Ian's mouth full with food, "What?!". "When are you going to get rid of that dungeon"?, Mickey ask.  
Ian snickers, "Dungeon? It's not a dungeon Mick. I actually like that place, shit hole or not. Plus, we made our first connection there". Mickey shrugs. "As a matter a fact, our first connection was at the police station.", Ian says. "No it wasn't", Mickey argues. "It was, Mick," Ian disagrees. "I just want you here all the time", Mickey says softly. Ian couldn't help but smile. Mickey gives Ian the finger, "I'm getting ready to go work" Ian grabs his head & pulls him close, "I'll be here". Mickey failed to hide his smile, "Better be"


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome Back Milkovich", Gates says. "Needed Vacation", Mickey responds. Mickey pulls off his all black peacoat. He's wearing a gray collar bottom up with thin white lines with the top bottom undone. "Fill me in", Mickey tells Gates. "Nothing really, either these idiots got smart on us or they just haven't been doing shit. Criminals will always be criminals, my vote is the 1st option.", Gates says. "They'll slip, They always do", Mickey assures him. 

Ian's phone rings. "Yeah", he answers. "We need to talk, meet me at your place, I got beer", the voice on the other end says. Ian holds the phone with his cheek & grabs his combat boots, "What's going on"?. "Can't tell over the phone, I'll be there in 10", the caller said. "I'll be there", Ian hangs up. He grabs his Black leather coat, wallet, & keys, then heads out. He jumps his car that he bought while in Vegas. A Matte army green ford mustang with all black rims. Speeds off & disappears.


	3. Chapter 3

Ian pulls behind the Charcoal Grey Camaro that's parked in front of his place. Ian hops out & heads in. James is inside rolling a joint. " 'Sup man, haven't heard from you", James says. "Yeah, haven't had much breathing room lately," Ian responds. James gets up & pushes Ian's shoulder, "Can't believe you didn't take me with you". Ian shakes his head, "It was sudden, maybe next time". "There's gonna be a next time?",James ask. Ian shrugs. "So what's up? What's with the emergency meeting"?, Ian ask. James grabs two beers, & throws one at Ian. "Look, I know you said you were done with this shit but I need you". Ian places his beer on the floor, "What you got in mind"? "Paul called me saying he wants up to move his pack to D.C, it's a big job", James tells him. Ian sighs. "C'Mon man, I can't do this without you, I need you", James pleads. Ian drops his hands to his knees, "When"?, he ask. "Day after tomorrow. He got us a car. He said he doesn't want too much attention on us", James says. Ian falls back on the couch & looks at James. "Call Me".


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"Listen, if you cooperate with us. The D.A may ask for leniency. You got that?" Mickey tells the man in the interrogation room. "I DIDN'T KILL HIM!", The man shouts out. Gates bangs on the table, LISTEN You Junkie Peasant, we're..." Mickey pats Gates chest, "Easy, Easy. You are a little rankled. Go cool down, I got it". Gates looks at the man, then Mickey, then the man again, "You lucky he has a heart because I would've locked your ass up & misplace the key. Let the prisoners on Cell Block D have their way with you", Gates scolds. "Gates Out!", Mickey yells out as he points to the door. Gates walks out. Mickey sits in the chair directly across from the the man. "Listen, you may be frightened by my partner but trust me, I'm the one you should really fear. So..", Mickey grabs the clip board, unbutton his sleeve buttons, rolls them up, grabs his pen from this shirt pocket, & clicks it. Looks the man in this face, "Tell me what happened".


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Mickey walked in the house, dropped his bag & called Ian's name. He heard shower running so he quickly got undressed to meet Ian for some "Glad to see you sex". Mickey slowly opened the bathroom door, there he see Ian's naked, soapy body. He stood there & admired him. Ian didn't get notice him because he was facing the wall. He was shampooing his hair, he turned around & their eyes met. Ian smiles, "You gonna stand there or do you wanna come in"? Mickey walked into the shower. Ian's wet body touches his. Their stare into each other's eyes. Ian's presses his lips against Mickey's. Mickey pulls back. Mickey drops to his knees, slides his mouth onto Ian's dick. Ian pulls him up by his underarms. "The Fuck Gallagher", Mickey snaps. "You had a long day at work, let me do you", Ian says softly. Those words just made Mickey's dick get even harder. "Oh yeah, so why you ain't down there yet?", Mickey raised his eyebrows. "On my way there now Detective", Ian says. Ian drops to his knees & fills his mouth with Mickey's dick. Mickey holds on to the slippery wall. He moans his name, "Fuck Ian".


	6. Chapter 6

6.

"Damn Gallagher. That was a hell of a welcome home treat", Mickey says as he wraps the towel around his waist. "I aim to please", Ian wipes the water off his chest. They both walk out the bathroom. "How was work?", Ian ask. "I sent someone to prison. I guess that sums it up", Mickey says. "Locking up the bad guys, you should be proud", Ian tells him. Mickey sucked in his lips, "Not sure if I am. He's a homeless junkie with a rap sheet as tall as me. Prison isn't the best place for him". Ian couldn't help but to smile at Mickey. He loves this about Mickey. So caring, not to mention he was cute too. "Fuck are you smiling at?", Mickey asked him. "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow", Ian searches for an expression on Mickey's face. "Leaving? Where you going?", Mickey faces Ian & crosses his arms. "D.C", Ian responds. "May I ask why?", Mickey's arms get even tighter. "For a job", Ian says. "A job? I thought you was done", Mickey awaits for Ian to respond. "I was but it's good money, really good money." Mickey was not happy. "How long"?, Mickey drops his arms & walks away. "A couple of days", Ian eyes follows him. Mickey brushes his forehead with his thumb, "I don't want you to go". "I'm going", Ian responds. Mickey shakes his head. Ian walks over to him & grabs his hand, "Look Mick..", Mickey snatches his hand back. "Mick, this is what I do. Remember? You arrested a criminal months ago". Mickey sighs. Ian starts to walk away, Mickey grabs his arm & pulls him back. Ian turns around, "I'm gonna get dressed & leave. Just staying out your way tonight.", Ian walks to the bedroom. Mickey standing there, in nothing but a towel, had nothing to say. Only thing he could think of right now is his partner saying, Criminals will always be Criminals. Ian walked out the bedroom with his bookbag over his shoulder. Ian calls his name, "Mick". No response or movement. Again, "Mick". Nothing. Ian shook his head & walks out the door. Mickey sits down on the couch, drops his elbows to his thighs & massages his temples with his thumbs. Nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Ian is sitting on his raggedy ripped up sofa, drinking beer & smoking the cigarettes James left behind. The only noise was from the rain hitting the window from across the room. Ian didn't know if he was mad at Mickey or mad at himself. He couldn't understand why Mickey would be so mad about him going when he knew this is what he does. Also, he understood. Ian did tell him he was done with the life. Ian lit another cigarette.

Mickey has been in the same position on the couch since Ian left. Mickey doesn't know what to feel, what to think, what to say. He may had, had a boyfriend or 2 before Ian, but Ian was Ian. He never loved anyone as much as him. They both fell rather quick & pretty hard. Mickey just wants to take care of Ian, but Ian is his own person & sure set in his ways. Without any clue what to do, he just lays down right where is he


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Ian closes his eyes but then he hears the door open. Without even opening them, "If you're here for your cigarettes, they're gone Bro, sorry". He didn't get a response so he opened his eyes & sat up. It's Mickey. He's looking at Mickey, Mickey's looking at him. Nothing but eye contact & silence between them. Ian stands up begins to walk over to him, Mickey takes a step back. Ian moves forward some more, Mickey steps back again. Never losing eye contact. Ian throws his hand up & walks back over the couch. He sits. "You wanna sit down?", he asks Mickey. Mickey walks over to the couch, hesitates but sits down. "Good to see you", Ian tells him. Mickey doesn't budge. "Do you wanna talk or do you wanna just sit here"?, Ian ask. Ian gave up & just lays down. He turns his back & closes his eyes. Mickey looks over at him. "I..," Mickey couldn't find the words. Instead, he takes his shoes off & lays beside him. He didn't want to seem weak, but indeed he was. Mickey was weak for Ian. They both had their backs towards each other. Ian scooted over a little bit, Mickey would scoot a little bit, Ian would some more, Mickey would some more until their backs were touching. Still, no words from Mickey. They both didn't know what to do or what to say but this was enough to show that they cared.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Mickey woke up at 6 to head to work. He'll change when he gets there. He turns to look at Ian who was still peacefully sleeping. It was still unknown about what he wanted to say so he said nothing. He grabs his shoes & tip toed to the door to avoid making the floor creak. He trips over a beer can that woke Ian up. "Sneaking out"?, Ian ask, rubbing his eyes. "I gotta go to work", Mickey answers, only because it'll be rude not to. "You couldn't even tell me goodbye?". Ian said with a slight sad voice. Mickey turns around, "I didn't wanna wake you". "The can you tripped over says different", Ian says. "I gotta go", Mickey turns away & continues to walk to the door. "Mick.", Ian stands up. Mickey drops his head & turns around slowly. He shakes his head & walks out the door. Ian is standing there confused. Worse than that, he feels hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

"You look like shit", Gates jokes. Mickey just walks to his desk. "Bad news", Gates says. Mickey sits & leans back in his chair, "What?!". "Junkie you locked up, he killed himself in his cell", Gates tells him. "Fuck!" Mickey says. Gates takes a sip of his coffee, "Probably better off." Mickey shakes his head. "What's up with you man? You ain't been yourself lately. I've been your partner for almost 6 years, I barely, if hardly ever see you like this. You're acting real... peculiar.", Gates say. Mickey couldn't really tell him what's going on with him. Gates didn't know Mickey was in a relationship let alone, gay. Wasn't a secret but Mickey just wasn't the type to want to answer those typical "Gay Questions". "I'm good", Mickey lied. "You sure Man", Gates ask. "Yeah", Mickey says.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Ian was back at Mickey's house packing for his trip tomorrow. Something was telling him to stay, stay with Mickey. Kiss him, hold him, feel him, just be with him. But, another part of him is saying, Go Ian. Mickey is selfish & he knew what he got his self into. Ian knows that he can be a little bit persistent at times but Mickey didn't say No. In his eyes, Mickey was just playing hard to get & that made Ian want him more.

Mickey walks in the door just as Ian was coming out the room. Ian looks at Mickey, "You're here". "I live here", Mickey says as he walks passed him. Ian just stands there. Mickey comes out the room, walks passed Ian again. He opens the refrigerator & grabs a beer. He walks to his lazy boy, still, no eye contact with Ian. Ian walked to the window to smoke a cigarette, hoping it'll calm his nerves. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes of no talking, Ian broke the silence. "Mick, listen. I don't know if you're mad at me or sad or whatever but I'm sorry. This life is me, it has been for while & I can't just quit. It doesn't exactly work like that. These couple of days away from each other should give you enough time to figure out what you want to do because this silence is killing me. I'll be in room if you want to talk or just be near me. I have a long ride ahead of me & I need to rest. Ian stands there to wait for a response. Still, nothing. Ian walks away.

It's 5am & Ian has been tossing & turning all night. His phone buzzes. "Yeah", He answers. "You ready?", James ask. Ian yawns, "Meet me where you picked me off last time", Ian says. "I'll be there", James hangs up.

Ian quietly got dressed. He heads out the room where he sees Mickey fast asleep on the sofa, laying on his shirt. He went over to cover him up with the blanket that was on the on lazy boy. He kissed his cheek then walked away. Quietly, he opened the door. He stepped out, looked back to make sure Mickey didn't wake up. "Love you Mick," he said before shutting the door.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

"Sup Bro, you ready?, James ask Ian. "Yeah, I'm ready", Ian says. James looks at Ian's window, "Must be one hell of a bang, this is your what, 2nd time over here?, James ask. "He's not a bang. Let's go", Ian points for him to go. 

2 hours later, Mickey awakes. Looks at the blanket wondering how it got on him. "Fuck, Ian", he says himself. It finally hits Mickey, maybe he was a bit of an asshole towards him. He didn't even say goodbye. Mickey wondered if he would come back to him. Mickey knew how to love, just was a little hard for him to say it. He loves Ian, he just doesn't know how to say it.

A little over a hour later, Mickey is ready to go.  
He puts his watch on & fixes his sleeves & collar. He looks in the mirror & sees Ian's shirt laying on the bed. Mickey turns, walks towards the bed & sits down. He picks up the shirt & rubs it in between his hands. He places it up to his face & closes his eyes. Mickey now knows.. He misses Ian.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Ian wanted to text Mickey but if Mickey wanted to take to him he would take the initiative to do so. Ian at least hoped. "What's up your ass? Not literally but you know", James ask. Ian laughed. "We have a long ride so I might as well say it. So the corner where we met. Isn't a bang's house. He sorta like my boyfriend", Ian tells him. "Ok? Why do I feel like it's more", James briefly look over to Ian. "Well, he's been feeling some type of way since I told him I was taking this trip. We haven't spoke, we haven't.. Well, you know. He knows what I do but he's still upset. Hope this doesn't come between us", Ian looks over at the window. "You sound like a pussy", James jokes. "I know", Ian laughs. "I need your head in the game so if you don't mind, could you put this sensitive shit in your bag & pull out the Ian I know.", James says. "Yeah, let me just take it off real quick, give me a second", Ian jokes. "Thata Boy", James says


	14. Chapter 14

14.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, tell it to the Judge", Gate says to the man behind bars. Good job Gentlemen, Good Job, Captain praises them. Gates looks at Mickey, "You alright"? Mickey nods. Mickey hesitates, "Gates come here". "What's going on", Gates walks towards him. "I..I'm Gay, Mickey tells him. Gates stand them with an unreadable look on his face. "You're Gay, like you're a Big Ol' Mo?, Gates ask. Mickey shrugs. "I know Man", Gate surprisingly says. Mickey with an amazed look on his face. "I always knew that", Gates tells Mickey. Mickey felt so much weight lifted off his shoulders. Although, he was confused on how Gates knew. Did Mickey actually slip up & say something? Did Gates see his Lube? No, Mickey was careful. He always thinks before he talks, & always put things back where they were before. "Come on Man, let me buy you some lunch", Gates grabs & shakes Mickey's shoulder & puts his arm around him. They walk , Gates stop & Mickey stops a few steps ahead & looks back at him. "You're not gonna try to take my ass are you?", Gates Jokes. Mickey snickers , "Nah Man, you're not really my type". Gates feels offended, "Fuck you, I'm everyone's type". Mickey back hands Gates' chest, "Come on Man."


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Ian & James finally reached D.C. Ian & Mickey still haven't spoke since he left. Mickey feels Ian should call him, Ian feels Mickey should call him. 

James pulled up the hotel where they'll be staying for the next day, or so. "This needs to go quick as possible", Ian is annoyed. "We just got here & you're already complaining?, The Fuck!, James says. Ian's phone rings, unknown caller. Ian wasn't going to answer but something told him he should. "Yeah," Ian answers. No response. "Hello", Ian's tone changes a bit. No response. Mickey is on the phone trying to tell Ian he misses him but can't find the words. It gets quiet for 2, maybe 3 seconds. "I miss you too Mick", Ian hangs up


	16. Chapter 16

16.

2 days later, Ian is back. Mickey isn't home. Mickey hasn't been home really. He's been avoiding that place for the last couple of days. He only goes home to shower & get a change of clothes. Ian missed Mickey & he wanted to show him how much. He headed to the bathroom to shower, that car ride has him sweaty & his joints a little tight. 

3 hours goes by & Ian has tried to keep busy until Mickey came, at least he hope he does. Mickey finally comes through the door.

Mickey looks at Ian, Ian looks at him. Tread lightly, Ian says in his head. "Hey Mick,". "Hey", Mickey says softly. Mickey drops his bag & heads to the room. Ian wanted to follow him but decided not to. Mickey walks out & heads to the kitchen. "How was your trip"?, Mickey ask, still will a soft tone. "I don't wanna talk about that", Ian says. Mickey shrugs, "Whatever". Mickey walks to the window & sips his beer. Looking at the pretty good view that he has. Ian slowly walks over to him. Mickey could feel Ian coming close. "Mick talk to me", Ian pleads. "I just did", Mickey says. Ian moves a little closer, & closer. Mickey could feel Ian's breath on the back of his neck. Mickey's places his hand on the window. "I'm sorry", Ian kisses Mickey neck. Ian is pressed against Mickey's ass, "I don't wanna fight". Mickey tries to fight it. Ian nibbles on his ear. Mickey closes his eyes. Ian slowly brings his hand around the front of Mickey to undo his belt. Mickey doesn't stop him. Ian blows on his neck. Mickey starts to feel weak. Ian pulls Mickey's pants down, they drop to the floor. "Let me make you feel good", Ian whispers in his ear. Ian runs his hand up his arm & locks fingers with Mickey's, his other massages Mickey's dick. Mickey bites his lip. "Tell me you want me", Ian says as he pulls Mickey's boxers down. They drop to the floor. Mickey squeezes Ian's fingers. "Tell me", Ian whispers. "Fuck, Gallagher", Mickey moans. Ian then drops his boxers to the floor. "You ready for me?", Ian teases him. Mickey presses his ass against Ian's hard dick. "Mick, tell me you want me". Mickey lets out a soft hiss, "I want you Ian, I want you now".


	17. Chapter 17

17.

"I missed you", Ian tells him. "Fuck you", Mickey responds. "Why can't you just say you missed me too? Is it really that hard"? Ian ask. "Don't think because we fucked, everything is cool now", Mickey says. "I don't. I just wanted to make you feel better". Mickey nods. "I love you", Ian tells him. Mickey gets up. "You can't even tell me you love me"? Ian's voice cracks. Mickey looks at Ian, then drops his head. Ian gets up & walks over the Mickey. "I..", Mickey interrupted him, "Was your trip worth it?. Hope you didn't kill anyone". Ian smiles, "No, I told I don't do that. I did come back with alot of money though". "Not even going to ask. Just be careful, & be smart Ian. I can protect you but never lie to me", Mickey tells him. "I won't", Ian says. Ian comes in for a kiss & Mickey doesn't stop him.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

"So I told my partner that I'm gay. But, he said he already knew", Mickey tells Ian. Wait, what?, Ian is confused. "Yeah, he said he already knew, he was waiting for me to tell him. He even asked if I was to gonna try take his ass", Mickey laughed. "Have you ever thought about it"?, Ian ask. "No, he's not really my type", Mickey says. "So what is your type exactly?, Ian ask. "I don't know. Tall, Versatile", Mickey shrugs. "So you top, too?", Ian ask. "Mmhmm", Mickey nods. "I bottomed before", Ian says. "Oh?", Mickey looks at him. "Yeah, I'll do it again for the right person", Ian looks at Mickey. Mickey licks his lips, "That's good to know". Ian smiles, "You have anyone in mind?". Mickey flicks his nose, "I'll let you know".


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Mickey is up for work. Ian is still in bed sleep. Mickey is happy that Ian is back, he missed him. Mickey kissed his Ginger Green Eyed boyfriend on the forehead & left out.

Ian's phone buzzes. "Whhhaaattt!!, he answers. "I'm in trouble, Bro", James said. "What are you talking about?, Ian asks him. "Bro, I need your help. Come with me", James pleads. "Come get me, same spot", Ian hangs up.

James comes speeding around the corner. "Get In Get In", James panics. "What's going on,?, Ian ask. "You got your gun?", James ask Ian. "Always", Ian says. James speeds off.

James pulls up at the warehouse with bullet holes & broken windows. "What is this place J", Ian ask. "You got my back?", James ask as he parks the car. "We've known each other since elementary & you're really asking me that?", Ian doesn't wait for an answer. He opens the doors & gets out.

They walk through a set of doors & down some stairs. Prepared for anything. They walk through another set of doors where 3 men are standing. 1 of the men looks to be in his late 30s with Slick Hair & a perfect Goatee. The 2 other men must be the bodyguards of some sort. They're muscular, with bald heads. Standing with their hands criss crossed in front of them & a gun on each of their waist.

"Mr. James, we meet again", the man says. "I see you brought company". "Yeah, Yeah. This is Ian", James says nervously. "Hello Ian. Let me formally introduce myself. My name is John Clark. These are my 2 buddies, Smith & Wesson" He shakes his head, "Now that's not what their Mothers named them, it's just a nickname. Do you have any nicknames Ian?" "No", Ian says. Clark starts to walk back & forth. "That's good. Your friend here seem to have many. Ghost however, is my favorite." Ian looks at James. Clark grabs the chair, sits down, & crosses his legs. Locking his fingers at his knees. "Well enough of the small talk, Ian, do you know why your friend is here?". "No, Ian says. "Well, your friend here owes me money. $25,000 to be exact. Is that correct Mr.James?". James puts his head down. Clark clicks his tongue a few times, "Now James, you don't even have the decency to look a man in the eye when he's talking to you. Such a shame. You could take some lessons on mannerisms from you friend here James." Clark takes his gun out, cocks it, & places it on his lap. James begins to sweat. Ian looks at James again. "Now James, where's my money?", Clark awaits an answer. James stutters, "I..I..I Don't..." "Wrong Answer" Clark shoots James. Ian jumps. James falls to the floor holding his chest, blood coming through his fingers. "Don't fight it, it'll hurt less", Clark wipes his gun off with his handkerchief. Ian drops to his knees, "James breath. James". Ian slaps his cheek. "Fuck James, Fucking Breath". James coughs up blood. Ian looks as James is dying right in his face. James struggles to breath. He takes his last breathe. 

James is Dead! 

"What the Fuck is your problem Man?", Ian stands up quickly. "You didn't have to kill him. He had the fucking money". "Welp, too late", Clark jumps up. Ian looks at Clark, the bodyguards, then Clark again, "What, you're gonna kill me now"? Clark laughs, walks over to Ian, grabs his head. Ian backs up. "No, I usually kill the idiots & it's always personal for me", Clark says. Ian let out a sigh of relief. Clark walks away, "But they are", Clark smirks. One of the bodyguard shot one shot that hit Ian. Ian fell to the ground. "Let Mario, chop these motherfuckers up. Let's go." Clark walks out & the bodyguards follow.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

A normal day at the station. Uniform cops going in & out. Phones ringing. Bums sleeping in cells. Mickey was leaned back on his chair, looking at houses. He was ready. Ready to live his life with Ian.

BREAKING NEWS Alert comes on the screen. Mickey doesn't pay it any mind. 

[WE ARE HERE LIVE, WHERE THERE'S BEEN A DOUBLE SHOOTING AT THE WOLLYHILL WAREHOUSE. VICTIMS ARE IDENTIFIED AT 24 YEARS OLD JAMES MCNEIL & 24 YEARS OLD IAN GALLAGHER.]

Mickey heard Ian's name & looked at the screen. Mickey couldn't believe his eyes. Was Ian dead? That's all that he was thinking about. Mickey grabbed his coat, "Gates!", he yells out. Gates turns around. Mickey signals him to come on. Gates grabs his coat as well & follows Mickey.

Mickey is speeding to the scene. "Weren't those the guys we arrested, & then their friend was murdered?", Gates ask Mickey. Mickey was so messed up in the head, he didnt even hear Gates. Mickey is running red lights, swerving. Mickey needed to know. They finally got there & Mickey got out so fast he forgot to put the car in park. "Fuck, you could've at least park the car", Gates shouts of the opened driver's door. There was yellow tape all around. "It's a crime scene Sir..", the officer pushed him back. Mickey showed his badge, lifted the tape & went under. "Detective Milkovich", Mickey flashes his badge. "What happened here?" "Detective. We have a D.O.A & A survivor on his way to the hospital", the officer says. Mickey's heart is beating fast, "Who's the D.O.A victim"? Mickey wasn't ready for the answer. The officer opens his small memo book, "Ummm, James McNeil. Shot right in the chest". Mickey lets out a sigh of relief. He pats the officer's shoulder, "Thanks Man". Gates walks over, "What's going on? What's the verdict"? "One dead, other in the hospital. I'm going there to question him", Mickey says. "Which one survived?, Gates ask. "Gall... Ian Gallagher. The red head", Mickey answers. "The smart ass huh? Lucky Bastard", Gates says. "You going alone?", Gates ask. "Yeah. I got it", Mickey sniffles. "You good Man?", Gates ask. Mickey nods. "See you later". Mickey walks away.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Mickey walks into the hospital, straight to the reception desk. "Can I help you Sir?", the receptionist ask. "What room is Ian Gallagher in?", Mickey ask. She types on the computer. "Room 210, Detective". Mickey looks at her strange. "The coat gives it away. I have seen too many of your kind like it, none as cute as you though", she smiles. Mickey knocks on the desk, "Thank You".

Mickey opens the room door. A nurse was a pretty blonde lady. She was giving Ian fluids through his I.V. "Oh Hi", Nurse says to Mickey. "How is he?", Mickey looks at Ian. Nurse looks down at Ian. "He fell into a coma a little after he arrived." Mickey eyes begin to water. "It's ok. We're going to do the best we can to take care of him", The nurse says. "I found this in his pocket", The nurse hands Mickey of picture of the 2 them. A teardrop splashed on the picture. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need", The nurse puts on hand on his shoulder. Mickey nods, "Thanks"


	22. Chapter 22

22.

Mickey walks over to the bed. He sees Ian, just laying there. Mickey tried his best to hold his tears back. Failed miserably. He grabs Ian's hand, it's cold. He blows them & rubs it in between his...

"Ian, I'm sorry. Not sure for what but I feel like I'm at fault somehow. What were you thinking? You could've been killed. But you didnt, you're still here with me. Don't leave me Ian. Please, don't leave me". Mickey sniffles. "Before I heard about you getting shot, I was looking at houses for us. In Hawaii. Just me & you Ian. 3 bedrooms, nice kitchen, everything you could imagine. We could adopt, a son of course. Be the fathers, we wish our fathers were. Ian, I need you. Please fight. Don't give up. I love you Ian."


	23. Chapter 23

23.

Mickey continues to sit with Ian, just watching him. The door opens...It's Gates.

"How is he?", Gates ask. Mickey sniffles again, "He's in a coma. What you doing here"?, Mickey ask. "Came to check on you", Gates say. "So he's the lucky one huh?", Gates ask. Mickey narrows his eyes, "What?!". Gates hands him in phone, "You left this open on your desk". Mickey snatches it. "That explains your reaction when he got shot. Why didn't you tell me Man?", Gates ask as he folds his arms. "How could I explain this? Me being who I am, him being who he is. Some things you just can't explain", Mickey tells him. "Yeah I guess you're right", Gates says. "How you holding up"?, Gates ask. Mickey looks back at Ian, "Better than I thought". "Hang in there Man. Keep me in the loop. He has you, he's more than lucky", Gates says. They shake hands, "Thanks Man", Mickey says.


	24. Chapter 24

24.

Ian has been in a coma for a week. Mickey damn sure was up there every single day. He didn't care to eat, shower, nothing. Ian was more important than anything. Doctor told Mickey he was making progress but progress for Mickey is for him to wake up. Didn't matter how long it's been or long how long it's going to be, Mickey would never leave Ian's side. Ever.

Mickey was home, snacking & drinking beer when his phone rings. It was the hospital. Mickey was nervous because it could be the Doctor telling him Ian woke up or worse, he died. Mickey's heart was beating so fast. He answers, "Yeah". Voice on the other end of the phone, "Mr. Milkovich? Mr. Gallagher has woken up. You can come see him in the morning". Mickey jumps up, "NO, I'm on my way now!, Mickey hangs up.

Mickey grabbed threw his jeans on, grabbed his keys. Headed to the door where his Coat & Shoes were. Mickey was out the door.


	25. Chapter 25

25.

Mickey ran to the room, caught his breath when he reached the door. He took one more deep breathe & opened the door. "Hi", the Nurse says. "How is he"?, Mickey still trying to catch his breath. "He's good. A bit out of it but he's good. He'll be glad to see you", the Nurse walks out.

Mickey slowly walks over to Ian. His eyes are low, open, but low. "Mick", Ian whispers. "I'm here Ian, I'm here", Mickey grabs his hand. "Are..", Ian tries to to speak. "Shhh don't speak, I'm right here", Mickey says. "Love you Mick", Ian tries to smile. "I love you too Ian. I love you too".


	26. Chapter 26

26.

It's been 2 weeks since Ian's been home. Day by Day he was starting to get back to the regular Ian. Mickey took time off work to care for. Wait on him hand & foot. Ian wanted Mickey to go back to work but Mickey didn't care to listen. Mickey however did have to go in tomorrow for an important meeting.

Mickey has left for work & left Ian with everything he could need. You would've thought Ian was paralyzed from the way Mickey was acting. Ian loved it though, he loved this Mickey. He says he loves him every chance he could get. Ian wanted to surprise Mickey with one thing he knew he wanted.. Him.


	27. Chapter 27

27.

Ian still hasn't had the change to grieve the lost of his Best Friend, shot dead right in front of him. He couldn't even go to this funeral. Ian was devastated. He didn't want Mickey to see him cry so he tried his best to not think about it. He wasn't sure if Mickey cared or if he just didnt want to bring it up. Either way, this was bothering him. James was the first person he told, he was Gay. James was accepting. He told Ian, long as you don't try to bone me, we cool. They always had each other's back. Ian feels like he broke that promise because he didn't do anything to stop Clark from killing him, although he didn't know that was the outcome, it still haunts him. He already lost James, he refuses to lose Mickey.


	28. Chapter 28

28.

Mickey walked through the door & saw Ian on the couch. "Hey", Mickey greets him. "Hey Mick", Ian smiles. Mickey walks over & kisses Ian on the cheek, "How are you feeling?". "Same as this morning when you left, fine", Ian replys. "Hungry?, Water?", Mickey gets up & heads to the kitchen. "No, I'm fine", Ian answers. Mickey comes back & plops on the couch with Ian. "How was your day?", Ian ask. Mickey burps, "Alright. Nothing I didn't know". "Take a shower & meet me in the room", Ian tells him. "Why?", Mickey ask. "Can you just do it, please?, Ian says. "I don't know what you're up to Gallagher. But give me 15 minutes", Mickey gets up & heads to the bathroom. Ian heads to the bedroom.

Mickey comes out the bathroom with the towel around his waist. Roughly running his fingers through his hair. "What are you doing?", he ask. "C'mere", Ian signals him to come. Mickey dropped his towel, pulled the covers back. He saw that Ian was naked too. He climbed into bed beside him. "I see that you're naked too", Mickey smirks. "That's part of the plan", Ian smiles. "What is the plan exactly? ", Mickey rubs his nose with his thumb. "I want you to have me", Ian says. "What you do mean"? Mickey says. "I wanna bottom for you". Ian tells him. "You do? Why"? Mickey ask. "Because I wanna feel you", Ian says. "Are you even prepared"?, Mickey looks at him. "It's handled, I'm ready", Ian assures him. "What if I didn't want to?", Mickey raises his eyebrows. "Why wouldn't you?, Ian ask. Mickey shrugs. 

Mickey turned on his side, Ian did the same. Mickey was already hard but he stroked it a little more just to keep it that way. Mickey leveled himself to aline perfectly with Ian. "You sure about this, Ian?", Mickey ask softly. "Yes Mick, I wanna feel you", Ian whispers. Mickey slowly sticks the tip of his dick in, Ian tenses up. Mickey grabs Ian's shoulders, pushes a little more, Ian tenses up some more. Mickey stops, "Ian you gotta relax. We can stop if you want", Mickey says softly. "No, I'm ok. Don't Stop. Ian says. Mickey grabs Ian's shoulders tighter & slides in. Ian let's out a loud moan


	29. Chapter 29

29.

"Wow Ian, that was amazing. Thank You", Mickey kisses his forehead. "No, Thank You. You was amazing", Ian says. Ian gets up & head to the living room to smoke a cigarette. Mickey watches as Ian's naked body walks out the room.

Mickey walks in the living room, walks over & joins Ian at the window. They smile at each other. "You know, while you were in the coma, I was talking to you." Mickey looks at the window. Ian blows out smoke. Mickey continues, "I said I was looking at houses the day you was shot. In Hawaii. I'm serious about it." "You wanna move to Hawaii"?, Ian ask. "I want US to move to Hawaii", Mickey says. Ian flicks his cigarette out the window, "When do you wanna go"? "Soon as possible", Mickey says. "Really?", Ian is shocked. Mickey nods, "Mmhmm". "Next week?", Ian ask. "Plenty of time for me to tell My Captain & Partner", Mickey says. Ian's face went blank. A flashback popped in his head when James used to tell him, You're my partner in crime you redheaded shit. Mickey looks at Ian, "You ok"?.  
"Just been thinking about James lately. That's it". Ian says sadly. "I'm sorry", Mickey says. "It's ok", Ian says. "Let's go back in the room", Ian grabs his hand. "Another round?", Mickey says. "Yeah, but this time, I'm doing you".


	30. Chapter 30

30.

Mickey & Ian was already packed up & ready to go. Mickey's condo was on the market. He listened to his partner & captain tell him how much they can't stand his ass for leaving, but it was all out of love, & he knew they'll miss him. He'll miss them too. But for him, this was a new beginning for him & Ian. "You just about ready?", Mickey shouts from the room. "Mick, I'm already at the door", Ian shouts back. Mickey comes out the room with the last of his things, 2 duffle bags full. "Well it looks like you're all packed", Ian jokes. "Get the door, asshole", Mickey says as he struggles to carry these heavy bags. "You wanna say goodbye?", Ian ask. Mickey turns around & looks at the empty apartment, he once loved so much. He turns back around, "Bigger & Better things. Let's Go". Mickey steps out. Ian flicks the light switch & follows Mickey out

"Ay. Can we make stop some where first?", Ian ask Mickey. "Not having seconds thoughts are you, Gallagher?, Mickey says. "Of course not. I just want to stop at the cemetery before we go", Ian voice cracks. "Oh", Mickey was speechless.

Mickey pulls up the cemetery. He can already see this was hard for Ian. "I'll just be a few minutes", Ian turns & tells Mickey. Mickey could see the hurt in his eyes. He nods.

Ian walked over to his Bestfriend's Tombstone. Ian stares at for a second, then he sits. 

" 'Sup Bro. I know you're probably mad at me. Sorry I didn't protect you. Why didn't you tell me, you owed someone money? No wonder you were so eager to go to D.C. I miss you Man. Too bad you won't be able to meet Mick. Y'all would always have it out because you 2 are both stingy motherfuckers. I'm starting a life with him. In Hawaii. Wish you could've came. Thank you for always having my back when I was younger. Kicking those dudes asses for calling me a Fag. Thank you for accepting me. I lost you, my best friend. I'm going to do everything in my power to hold on to Mickey. He's the only good thing left for me. I love you Bro. My partner in crime. Rest in Peace". 

Ian places his hand on the tombstone & stares at it one more time. He gets up & walks away.

Mickey watches Ian slowly walks back to the car. Mickey has never seen Ian like this. He certainly doesn't know what to say. Ian gets in the car, and says nothing. "You alright"? Mickey ask. Ian wipes his face & shakes his head. " Yeah", Ian says. "You sure"? Mickey ask. Ian looked at Mickey, "I'm sure.. Let's Ride".

 

The End


End file.
